Lyn Nohora
Lyn Nohora was the Legendary Member of Team Okaina and a following friend of Honey D. Paul. 'Appearence' Rin was a young girl of fair skin and average height. She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist. 'Background' 'Early Life' Lyn Nohora was born with the Japanese Traditions, She was filled with surprise about the God of Courage and God of Skill. She spent a Year learning the Translation. But when she tried her New Game to the Noblemen called the Shinto Campers, The Noblemen were finally recruited her as the Genin of the Little Konoha in Izumogakure. 'Anime Game World Arc' Lyn Nohora played the game for about 2 Hours to play 19 Levels to get to the Final Level called Battle Finale Legends and finished it for a special Test Run on PS2. Lyn suddenly fall asleep with the game on and Paul Gekko, the character from the Game accidently arrested Kyoji Kasshu and escape from the explosion of Mount Fuji in the Final Level as Mega Man from the Mega Man Game Series watches Wily escape from the Game World by following Yuki Uzuki. At Morning, as Lyn tried to turn off the game for the testing project, Mega Man appeared and Lyn explained about the Real World and Mega Man explained about Wily conquering Izumo by using the Eight Headed Robot called Mountain Man. Lyn and his Classmates were having the Good Time in School with Paul Gekko the Anime Character. Until Wily attempts to attack the school and crushing Mega Man. Because He builted Samurai Man to deal with Paul Gekko. Agumaru and Hotaru the supporting characters of Naruto Shippuden Episode Master and Student and a soccer lovers teamed up with Mega Man and took care that Monster with no Problem by shooting the Soccer Ball Rifle on to Wily's Robot's Belly causing it to Fall. Lyn and Agumaru bring Wily back to the Game World and the Crowd Full of People cheered and praised Lyn as the Game Resolver. 'Master and Student Arc' Naruto and Utakata chases after Shiranami outside the Anime World to the Human World. Lyn tried to stop him but to powerless against his Word Bind Jutsu: Hydra and Word Bind Jutsu: Flame. Both however used their tailed beasts' chakra to break their bonds and went in for the attack, only for Shiranami, who has control of the kinjutsu, to use Fury. Although injured by Fury, he survived and as Naruto took on Shiranami, Utakata moved to save Hotaru, before the kinjutsu was used a second time. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With Shiranami defeated and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and returned to the Anime World by Entering the Dimension Portal. 'Tailed Beasts' *Isomaru Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon